ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on the Inside
|vol2 = |vol3 = |vol4 = |vol5 = |vol6 = |previous = |next = }} Attack on the Inside is the second chapter of Attack on To'kustar. It contains volumes four through nine of the series. Premise The team makes its journey from Ateria to Teviv; along the way, its members quickly realize that by forming the team, they are entering a conflict involving the Forever Knights and the To'kustars will result in altercations with both these groups. Meanwhile, in Ateria, the police and the military work together to save the city. Volumes Journey Lawrence leads his newly formed "team" to the city of Teviv to rendezvous with the police their and begin their training; meanwhile, Tuesday follows the group and starts to think of a plan to abduct Hadria. Alone After rescuing Hadria, the team continues along the path to Teviv, only to run into a group of To'kustars that somehow made it north; closer to Ateria, Connor chases after an unknown killer of a To'kustar. Trust Tuesday make an offer to the team to pretend to capture Hadria in order to throw off the Forever Knights. Nathan convinces her to capture him, too, leading to unforeseen consequences. Loyalty Tuesday remains with the team and helps them fight off a group of To'kustars; meanwhile, Connor discovers a secret passageway underneath Ateria that connects a Forever Knights base to the outside. Breach Vance informs his father, Webster Grace, leader of all the Forever Knights, about the recent events. Meanwhile, the team encounters the biggest To'kustar ever seen, and it possess a devastating power never before seen. Destination The battle with the massive To'kustar right outside Teviv continues; in Ateria, Connor and the police start clearing out the city of To'kustars and preparing for an evacuation. Synopsis Information Characters |- |} Locations *Ateria **Forever Knights base **Underground sewers **Wall Ateria *Ateria-Teviv path *Area near a forest and a pond (flashback) *Teviv **Police Station **Wall Teviv Trivia Notices *'Journey' *#A day is 28 hours long; the sun typically rises between 7 and 9 AM and sets between 7 and 9 PM. *#There are only 350 days in the year, divided into 10 months of 5, 7 day long weeks. *'Alone' *#Despite the confinements of the walls, the average human lifespan is about 90 years, mostly due to there being very few diseases remaining within the walls. *#Humans usually go to school from age 6 to 17; under normal circumstances, humans cannot join the military until they turn 17. *'Trust' *#The area within the walls is divided into 13 districts. There is the capital Pluton, followed by one district in each cardinal direction, split at the walls. *#The districts are numbered, with the capital being one, North Nova being two, East Nova being 3, all the way through West Via, which is 13. *'Loyalty' *#The military is divided into five branches: the Wall Brigade, the Patrol Squad, the Regional Squad Corps, the Explorer Division, and the Royal Guard. *#The Wall Brigade works in the walled cities, assisting local police officers in maintaining the walls and order within the city. *'Breach' *#The Patrol Squad works with settlements not protected by additional walls, most of which are located within Wall Sera and Wall Nova. *#The Regional Squad Corps has one three person team in each of the 13 regions within the walls. They are an elite team tasked with special intercity missions. *'Destination' *#The Explorer Division trains for missions beyond Wall Via, in hopes of learning more about the To'kustars and reclaiming land for humanity. *#As of yet, the Explorers have yet to actually go beyond the walls. Their only planned mission had to be cancelled due to a fire that burned their supplies. Quotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Attack on To'kustar Chapters Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd